The Epics of the Wolf
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: A slight InuyashaMononoke crossover and a little of every genre. The tale of Moro's family including San's previous incarnation and Suni, who's determined to end all forms of segregation.(Note-I gave all of Moro's children humanoid forms)
1. The Separation and the Great Era

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter One

The Separation and the Great Era

Back in the early years of man, long before the separation of wisdom and foolish superstitions, the age known to the wolves as the Great Era came about. In this Great Era, there existed more gods and demons than there were stars in the sky. It became impossible to know the exact number of wolf demons in a single pack, much more impossible knowing the total amount on Earth. Wolf gods were fewer but they were still a force to be reckoned with. Moro was the fierce and cunning leader of the wolf gods during the Great Era. She had mated with a wolf god named Kuroi and produced two male offspring, Heroki and Akira. Unfortunately, Kuroi had died and she was forced to search out a strong wolf demon to replace him.

Now you must know, the wolf demons looked up to and very much honored the wolf gods, much unlike other demons. They recognized the gods as far superior and saw themselves as unfit even to be graced by the presence of them. However, wolf gods- particularly Moro- also saw the wolf demons as unfit. The gods would never admit it, but it was a popular belief among them that wolf demons were inbred worthless mongrels. Due to the nature of this relationship between the wolf gods and demons, Moro was beyond furious when she came to the realization that she would have to seek out a demon mate. She went through with it all the same, however.

The demon she came to choose went by the name of Retendo. He was despised by his own because he failed to pay respect to the gods. Even his own sister Midori, who he loved and cherished so dearly, resented him. It came to be believed that Moro saw Retendo as a suitable mate solely because he saw her as ordinary. Moro bitterly frowned upon such behavior typically but it is believed that she saw a glimmer of herself in him that she never expected to find in a demon.

Retendo and Moro became mates and Retendo was suddenly liked by his own for the first time in his life. He was greatly pleased with this until Moro forced him to cut ties with the demons. Though Moro isolated him from the others, Retendo managed to secretly keep contact with his beloved sister. This would play a key role in the lives of his children.

Again, Moro produced two offspring. Both children were female this time and they were given the names San and Suni. Heroki and Akira adjusted quite well to the idea of half-bred siblings but they still showed malice toward Retendo, for he could never replace their father. Shortly after the birth of his daughters, Retendo became weary of the way things were. He could not tolerate separation from his own or the bitter silent hatred which grew in the eyes of his step-children. Retendo abandoned his mate and cubs and set out for his true homeland again. Moro never forgave this and thus passed a resentment of Retendo down to San and Suni.

Around the twelfth year of their lives, San and Suni came into contact with their cousin through Retendo's doing. This cousin went by the name of Koga and he was the full demon son of Midori. This meeting would change the lives of Moro's children greatly.

Koga was roughly their age and, unbeknownst to Moro, the three came into contact one December morn and spent the entire morning together. Suni overlooked Koga's ties to her father and became Koga's friend; San, however, failed to see Koga's true and gentle nature over her resentment of her father. Thus, the twins began develop separate beliefs and character traits.

Suni noticed Koga bore a strong dissimilarity to her father. While Retendo failed to respect the gods at all, Koga knelt down before the young half-bred goddesses with more reverence than she had ever seen before. Though she kept insisting that formalities such as these were unnecessary, Suni failed to persuade Koga. The child acted with more reverence the more she asked him to set the class issues aside.

Now, Suni was young but she had a sharper mind than even her mother. With this unsurpassed wit and a quick assessment of details, Suni came to devise a solution. When Koga bowed, she bowed lower. When Koga knelt before her, she knelt down before him with her head between her knees. Finally, the little exchange of formalities ended and Koga came to realize Suni would simply not accept his praises.

As this all was occurring, San was distant. She sat in a nearby tree with a distasteful sneer upon her lips. San was raised to hate her father and she felt that she should loathe his relatives as well. Thus, San hated Koga; she hated all demons, but- like all gods- she would not outwardly express this dislike of the wolf demons. San merely sat back and glared at the boy silently.

Midday came quickly and Suni sorrowfully said her goodbyes to Koga and left with San. Here, when the girls were alone together, San spoke her mind.

"Do not disgrace yourself by relating with a worthless mutt like him," San bitterly cautioned her sister.

"He is one of our own, San, and I like him," replied Suni with an innocent smile.

"We are goddesses and he is a filthy demon! Do not place us in the same category!"

"We come from both the light and the dark, my sister!" Suni protested. "No matter how much we hate him, Retendo is still our father and his demon blood runs in our veins!"

"Then I shall bleed the demon blood from my body!" San reached for her dagger.

"No sister!" Suni cried out, grabbing San's hand with more force than San thought her sister possessed. "Removing his blood will not remove the dark mark from your body and soul. All you can do is fight it, if you must. Fight with your own existence and conquer the blackness within your heart mind and body, sister… as I shall conquer the light within myself."

"You would give up your supreme powers as a goddess and become one like him?" San demanded.

"I… don't have much of a choice. We are twins. A perfect balance must be maintained betwixt us. When the darkness within you vanishes, the light within me fades away and fire must burn in my eyes, for ice has possessed yours," Suni noted San's cold stare.

"I cannot allow you to fall into that dark abyss which has dominion over half of my entirety. I do not wish to carry on with this cursed mark of darkness but my salvation means your downfall. My apologies, wise sister."

Though San agreed that day to accept her demon nature, she never promised to treat Koga with any sort of respect. Several days of secret meetings occurred and San would watch her sister grow closer and closer to the worthless cub their father's sister had spawned. When she could no longer take it, San informed her mother of these hidden engagements.

Moro scorned Suni for this repulsive act. However, Suni had an unbreakable heart of pure gold and she would not abandon Koga. Moro had lost two mates before, but this was her first time losing a daughter.

Suni escaped deep into the Forbidden Realm, where all unaccepted creatures gathered. Frequently, these creatures that were so loathed by the world that they were forced to flee to a segregated realm were half-breeds like Suni. There were no other demon-goddesses; however, wolf-yokos were quite frequent in this land as well as demon-human crossbreeds. The great sorrow that swept this land overtook Suni and she began to weep.

"Little Sister, does this gloomy place truly upset you so?" Suni turned around to find that Heroki had followed her.

"Are we truly so worthy of persecution, Heroki? Is being of mixed blood so terrible that we really deserved to be segregated and forced into these dark lands?" Suni demanded of her half-brother with a more fiery and fervorant tone than she had ever taken before.

"It is an injustice that so many are so harshly neglected but you are a fortunate one, Dear Sister. Perhaps… one day you might have the strength to help the poor souls of this Forbidden Realm. I believe in you, Suni," Heroki smiled down at her, brushing away her tears with a stroke of his fingers.

It is rumored that these tears which Suni had cried for her shamed half-bred brethren were so pure that they turned to gold when they left her eyes. Whether the rumors were true or not, documents show that a dozen or so perfect spheres of gold were displayed in the Temple of the Wolves for centuries after, under the name of "Suni's Tears."

Suni fell into Heroki's caring arms and wept beyond compare. Heroki did not mind at all. He loved his sister dearly, whether she was angry depressed happy or peaceful. Heroki's bond to Suni was greater than any creature is capable of comprehending. His willingness to give his life for her was only a small sample of how great his love for her was.

Heroki held Suni tight and she cried every last tear she could before falling asleep in her brother's hands. A young wolf-yoko approached cautiously to see if he could help the poor girl who had shed all the tears in her body for his kind, but Heroki shook his head before the wolf-yoko even got close to them.

"She is fine, My Friend," Heroki assured the child with a smile. "She just needs some rest. Thank you, though. Your kindness and generosity mean a great deal to me, and will mean much more to her."

With that friendly word of appreciation, Heroki lifted himself from the ground and gently placed his sister over his shoulder. Then he headed home.

Suni slept well that night, her energy drained by her uncontrollable crying. When she awoke the next morning, Suni rushed out to find Heroki. She came upon him by the lake.

Heroki was staring thoughtfully at his reflection when Suni approached him. Whenever he had a spare second, Heroki always seemed to spend it staring at his reflection in the water. He was anything but self-loving but he thought clearer when he stared his reflection in the eye.

"What do you ponder so thoughtfully now, Dear Brother?" Suni asked calmly.

"I am thinking… about a little boy from the Forbidden Realm yesterday, Sister," Heroki replied.

"A little boy?" Suni queried.

"He was a little child- a wolf-yoko- and he came to offer assistance when you collapsed. I turned him down nicely but I still think I may have hurt his feelings."

"It was the boy with the silver hair and brown eyes, was it not?"

"It was," Heroki nodded.

"Kitsu is a very misunderstood soul. His intentions are pure but his mixed blood causes a curse to follow him. No matter what he does… the curse always follows him."

"How do you know all this, sister? You certainly were not in the Forbidden Realm long enough to have carried on a discussion of and sort."

"Who do you think the misunderstood creatures of the Forbidden Realm call to for help?" Suni asked him. "Who do you think they pray to, asking for wisdom guidance salvation- even death? Yes, they sometimes pray to me asking for an end. They beg me to put a swift end to their wretched lives. Do you understand now why I tear myself apart trying to better the persecuted? There is nothing worse than falling asleep to the random voices in your head crying and pleading and screaming for death."

"Dear Sister… how I wish I could bear the pain for you. However, it must be your mission and your mission alone that justice be served to those in the Forbidden Realm."

"My mission will not end there, Brother," Suni replied whole-heartedly. "I must bring an end to all segregation. It will tear my being apart from the inside out but it must be done."

"A child so young should not take the weight of the world into her delicate arms. You shall not solve a thing by crushing yourself under the weight."

"I'm… sure you know about Koga," Suni looked away in shame.

"I do not," Heroki answered. "Who is he?"

"Koga is Midori's child. He is of the same dark abyss that inhabits over half of my being," Suni frowned.

"'_Over_ half,' you say?" Heroki raised an eyebrow at his sister's curious statement.

"San is slowly rejecting her demonic nature, so I am slowly being forced into the darkness with Koga."

"So… what of the boy? Why do you bring him up?"

"It is disgusting. I always knew it was true but it is worse to actually see it."

"See what, Dear Sister?"

"It is disgusting to see how we all walk over and spit on our own kin. How long must they suffer disgrace just because they were born in the dark instead of the light? Why do we make them suffer? Are they not our own?"

"They are and they are not. Mother will never stop degrading them. Retendo hurt her too much for her to forgive them."

"Why must so many suffer for my father's actions? If she is displeased with him, let her have his head and let the segregation end!"

"Suni," Heroki grabbed his sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye with an unparalleled intensity, "Never say such a thing again. He is your father and you should not hate him, regardless of what Mother or Akira has to say about it."

"He abandoned us," Suni argued.

"A heart of gold can change the world greatly but it is ruined if tainted with the slightest drop of malice. Suni, the world needs a heart of gold and you are the one to give it. Do not let Mother ruin you with her hatred of Retendo."

"I understand, Brother. You know, perhaps my mission is not mine alone, after all," Suni looked cheerfully into her brother's wide golden eyes. "It may just be your mission as well."

"I cannot do what destiny calls you to do. I can merely stand by you and aid you in the dark hours."

"Brother, I need your aid now," Suni suddenly declared. "My heart is strong enough to endure my fate but my body is not. Brother, you have grown up and grown strong. Show me how I might be able to grow like you."

"I am flattered but even strength like mine will not suffice in your quest. I can build you up to what I am but you must find a way to greatly surpass me on your own."

"How much stronger than you must I be?" Suni asked curiously.

"You must be at least twice what I am," he answered, "and you must become this in half the time. Your strength is needed now, Sister."

"I understand what you are saying but I must put those issues aside for now," Suni turned away and began rising toward the heavens. "I must consult The Almighty and obtain his wise word of guidance. I will see you later, Dear Brother."

As Suni vanished into the skies above, Akira came upon Heroki. He had been watching all along and he had some harsh words for his brother.

"You are a fool, Heroki. Do not encourage her pathetic idealism. It is imperative that she realize how futile her attempts at total unification will be before she attempt them."

"I believe in her because I love her. If you truly loved her--."

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I love our sister any less than you do!" Akira pinned his brother to a tree. "I love her more than you think! I just wish not to see her suffer unlike you!"

"You must understand, Akira," Heroki said soothingly, "that you are incorrect in thinking we can shelter her from suffering. If we let her believe in what she does now, I do not deny that she will suffer. However, a much crueler fate awaits her if we crush her beliefs to dust and spit on them, like you are suggesting."

"She will get over it," Akira disagreed, releasing Heroki.

"Your way will leave a permanent and deep recess in her golden heart, Akira. You just cannot bring yourself to support her beliefs and so you blind yourself to the after-effects of what you want to do. I can understand that; however, I cannot allow you to hurt her so."

"You cannot keep Mother from her. If I do not show her that what she speaks of is pure nonsense, she will show her much more harshly."

"What do you mean, Akira?" Heroki stared at him with wide golden eyes.

"Mother will kill the demon child Suni is so fond of if I do not persuade Suni to abandon her beliefs within three days," Akira admitted, frowning.

"We cannot allow this injustice, Akira. If what you say is true, then we must guard both Koga and Suni with our lives," Heroki responded.

"How will we find Koga? Only Suni and Mother know of his whereabouts."

"Perhaps there is another who knows," Heroki smirked. "What about San? She has encountered him numerous times. San should be able to lead us to him."

"Brother, is there truly no way to ease her suffering?"

"All we can do is share the burden and take some of the hits for her."


	2. The Rescue and the Rejection

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter Two

The Rescue and the Rejection

"San! You must tell us! Where is this Koga child!?" Heroki demanded of his sister, slamming his fists down on the table before her.

She was unflinching and unshaken by the noise. She sat silent… angry…

"I see what is wrong… I can see it in your eyes…," Akira said with a slight growl, staring into her dark brown gleaming eyes. "You disgust me! You know what Mother intends to do and you fully approve! You know it means your sister's soul will be shattered but you don't care! You just want that boy to die!"

"He is nothing but a worthless whelp," San said coldly.

"You're killing your own sister to see an end to this boy, do you realize that!?" Heroki shouted.  
"Calm down Heroki. Shouting isn't going to get the information any faster," Akira said to him calmly.

"'Calm down'!? Akira, do you realize what San has been doing to Suni!? She's been pushing her own flesh and blood into the shadows so that she can take all the light for herself!"

"Is this true, San?" Akira turned to her, wide-eyed, amazed and disgusted at the thought.

"If Koga were to die, things would go back to the way they were. I wouldn't have to push Suni into the dark abyss," San murmured. That's when Akira lost his temper…

"YOU ARROGANT NARCISSISSTIC LITTLE WITCH!!!" Akira slapped his sister straight across the face with all his might. "HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH!?"

"You're no better than me…," San wiped away the blood which had dripped out of the corner of her mouth after the slap. "Do you think you know what she needs? Who would know better than me what Suni needs?"

"You keep the light to yourself and beat her down into the darkness! How can you consider that helping her?" Akira shouted.

"Once she sees how vile they all are, she'll come back to us. You two are pathetic. Can't you see that what she needs right now is to see that what she is attempting is horribly wrong?"

"You are to lead us to Koga," Heroki harshly grabbed his sister by the collar and lifted her up, staring threateningly into her eyes. "You will do as I say or I swear on all that is dear to you- I will do everything in my power to make sure you are damned to hell."

"Try the Forbidden Realm," San frowned. "That's where he waits for Suni."

"The Forbidden Realm… they'll kill us," Akira said.

"No they won't. I followed Suni there the other day. They aren't hostile at all. The inhabitants are actually very shy. Now let's go," Heroki left.

"You're only hurting her by doing this," San said coldly.

"You sicken me. You are unfit to claim the title of goddess," Akira growled before turning to leave. San just sat there, staring at nothingness with empty eyes. She didn't know how to help her sister. She actually did want to help. However, she was confident that Suni would only be hurt more if Koga survived.

Less than an hour later, Heroki and Akira found themselves inside the Forbidden Realm. It was dark and desolate and the air was thick with the smell of tears from the unfortunate denizens. Heroki had started to grow faintly accustomed to the bleak misery contained within the realm but it terrified Akira.

Now, Akira was far different from his brother. They were twins, so they looked a great deal like each other, but Akira's eyes were narrower and he also had a scar stretching from just below his right temple down to the left side of his chin. The scar was a badge of honor to him. While Heroki was a gentle person for the most part, Akira was more of a fighter. He had poor social skills and tended to boast about his talent for battle. Akira tended to take the violent path when searching for answers; Heroki was to be far milder with his tactics, his most torturous way of getting information being shouting. The two were opposites, for the most part.

The realm did terrify Akira, though. While he prided himself on his power and courage, he was scared of this place. He had never felt anything like the Forbidden Realm before. It was a feeling of indescribable agony coming from everywhere and nowhere… a feeling like he was up to his head in blood and tears of innocent children.

"I don't like this place," Akira growled.

"What? Haven't they suffered enough? Are you really going to torture them even after that's what drove them all to this realm of misery?" Heroki objected, translating Akira's message to mean hatred of the people not the feeling of the place.

"Not at all; that's not what I meant. It's just… this place feels like… a god damned war memorial."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like how you feel things that aren't there when you're at a war memorial… creepy things…"

"Try not to get freaked out. They may be suicidal and manic depressive but they're still alive. They aren't ghosts."

"I know that!" Akira snapped. He did not deal well with fear; Heroki understood. As Akira's twin, he always knew how Akira felt.

Rustling - Heroki and Akira whipped around to look. There was Kitsu, the boy from last time. One tragic but beautiful brown eye and his silver hair and ears were all that could be seen over the bush he hid behind.

"Heroki, let's get out of here as soon as possible. I hate to admit it, but this is starting to really creep me out."

"Hello Kitsu," Heroki smiled at the child fondly. "Would you be able to help us?"

Kitsu gave a slow nod and slipped out from behind the bush with half the speed of a turtle's pace. He was troubled by Akira's overbearing presence and the lack of Suni's calm and gentle presence. It truly unnerved Kitsu.

"We're trying to find Koga," Heroki informed him. "We need to find him to protect him. Do you know where he is?"

Kitsu gave another nod and began to walk away. Akira and Heroki figured it was a sign for them to follow and so they did. Kitsu led them on for what felt like miles. Then they came upon the cave.

Kitsu pointed at the mouth of the cave and nodded. Akira began to wonder if the child's vocal cords had been cut as some horrible form of torment.

"Thanks Kitsu. Suni will be very happy," Heroki smiled at the boy before entering the cave. Akira followed along. Kitsu remained outside, blushing - he was awfully fond of Suni and he was so proud of himself when Heroki told him that what he did would make Suni happy.

"Hello," Heroki called out. "Anyone here?"

"Heroki, was that child mute?" Akira asked.

"Seems it. Whether he just willingly keeps quiet or he has no ability to talk is another story."

"W-who's there? Please, go away." The voice was feminine. Heroki and Akira exchanged puzzled looks.

"We came to see Koga. Is he in?" Heroki asked. He could not see this woman. It was too dark.

"Please… leave me and my son alone… we've been through enough, haven't we!?"

"M-Midori?" Akira questioned. He had seen his step-father's sister only once and she was spoken of very little but he knew it was her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"It's Heroki and Akira. We're here to take Koga," Heroki said.

"Please no… he's all I have left… please don't take him from me… don't hurt him…"

"You have us mistaken," Heroki insisted. "We're taking Koga to protect him. If he continues to live here, our mother will come, she will find him, and he will die. We can keep him safe until she calms down. Please, where is he?"

"Come. I'll take you to him, then," Midori nodded, accepting Heroki's words as the truth. Heroki was known as a man of principles and honesty, after all.

She led the two to a small dimly lit room. There was a mound of hay to serve as bedding over in the corner. Sprawled out upon the hay was a black-haired wolf cub. It was Koga, no doubt.

"He's been sick. I think it's all in his head but he's been sick all the same. I think he's worried… Suni hasn't come by in a while," Midori said. This was Heroki's first look at the woman. Midori still looked fairly young, young enough that she must have mated as soon as she was able and was immediately with child. Her looks were exceedingly rare… or at least her hair was. Her hair was almost black but it had a greenish hue to it. It was the color of the forest canopy. Her eyes were a gleaming gold, which was mellowed and melded into a gentle and kind color by her soft red lips. "Does Suni know about this all?"

"I didn't find out until after I last saw her," Heroki frowned. "Midori… do you really live here alone? You and Koga? Here in the Forbidden Realm?"

"Nobody else wants us after Retendo ran off. Not even Koga's father…"

"I see… We'll just have to add that to our 'to do' list, huh Akira? 'Number four: Use influence to get Midori and Koga accepted back into their pack again.'"

Midori smiled at him. She had known Heroki was a friendly boy but she didn't expect him to treat her so kindly, especially considering she was a demon. However, she was pleased with his surprising ways.

"You might want to come with us Midori," Akira said. "We don't know what Mother will do if she can't find Koga."

"I'll be fine," Midori objected sweetly. "You'll have a handful without having to worry about me." Akira had been another pleasant surprise. The last time she had met the boy, he was rude and had a few violent tendencies. With the large scar across his face, she had worried that he had perhaps gotten even worse. However, no such thing seemed to be true. He was friendly despite his deadly appearance.

"Mom… who's here? Is it Suni?" Koga yawned sleepily and stretched. His shoulder cracked in the process but he failed to recognize it.

"Is Suni the only one you think of anymore?" Midori teased her precious son.

Koga sat up and opened his eyes to find Akira and Heroki directly in his view, "Who are you?"

"We're Suni's brothers. You're coming with us, okay Koga?" Heroki smiled at the boy.

"Mom?" Koga turned to his mother, looking for some explanation or sign of permission.

"Go get your things together, dear," she said.

"You should come with us," Akira attempted to persuade her again.

"Just make sure Koga is okay. Watch over him carefully. Do me that favor and, despite whatever may happen to me, I will be happy."

"I understand," Heroki said solemnly. "That's how I feel about Suni. I want her to be safe, no matter what it might cost me."

"And so you risk your life to protect my son," Midori murmured. "I wish I had a brother like you."

"You still don't realize, do you?" Heroki suddenly noticed. "You don't realize the truth about Retendo."

"What about my brother?"

"Hell! The man never shut up about you! You were his entire world! It seemed like he'd do anything for you!" Akira said.

"And you've shunned him as an outcast like all the others," Heroki sighed. "I don't blame you… but I do wonder how a world can be so messed up that a man declared an outcast is even shunned by his beloved kin."

"I must say this comes as a surprise," Midori admitted, saddened by how late the news had come, "especially since he's had minimal interaction with me all these years."

"I'm ready!" Koga grinned as he knotted his bag of belongings shut and flung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go then," Akira led Koga off toward the mouth of the cave.

"He seems healthier already," Midori noted. "I think he likes that girl more than she realizes."

"But they're cousins," Heroki disputed.

"Step-cousins," Midori corrected, sighing. "I'm barren. I never developed, apparently. By the time we realized, it was too late for Koga's father and I to leave each other so I gave him my female servant. She is Koga's mother; not me."

"Midori," Heroki took her face in his one hand and stared at her seriously. "When we get you back into your tribe… don't go back to that man. You're too good for him."

"Thank you. Please, take good care of my son for me," Midori smiled.

"We will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye mom!"

"Goodbye son…"

Once outside, Akira looked around and then turned to Heroki, "Looks like Kitsu took off. Remember the way?"

"I think so. Come along then," Heroki nodded and headed off in the direction from whence they had come.

San sat, boiling in her bloodlust anger. She hated Koga. Gods, how she hated him! She wanted to see his skull crushed. She wanted him to pay for even approaching her sister. He was the root of the problem - if he had never come, Suni would not need to go through all of this and San would not have started to move further into the light - and it was time the root was removed ad destroyed.

Slowly… ever so slowly did the light begin to take her. The process was painfully slow but she wanted it to be that way. She wanted to give Suni a chance to return to being the sister she knew.

Koga… he ruined their lives. Koga… Koga… Koga….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" San screamed as loud as she could to vent her frustration. As her rage poured out, she lost control of the light and the dark. The light shot up and vanquished the dark. San had lost the demon; she was just a goddess now or so she thought. She could never completely erase the demon, but it was no longer noticeable. "Oh my God, what have I done!?"

Suni was sitting in a courtyard up in heaven waiting for The Almighty. When He came upon her, she appeared to be in severe pain. He knew what was happening; He just didn't know it was coming so soon.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!! DEAR GOD, SAN, PLEASE STOP IT!" Suni screeched. It was too late, however. She had lost the majority her powers as a goddess. She retained just a fraction of her former goddess, not enough to be recognized by heaven as a goddess anymore. She plummeted out of heaven instantly. Panicking, Suni attempted to call for her angel, positive it would no longer come, "Furious Fang!"

Surprisingly, the angel came when summoned and she had not changed. Her hair was still streaked white and black. One wing was still angel-like and one wing was still bat-like. Furious Fang didn't seem to acknowledge that her master had lost her divinity. A pleasant surprise indeed… Suni was saved. Wings outstretched and flapping, Furious Fang looked for a place to safely set her master down.

Suni felt hopeless and defeated, dangling there. She began to wonder if she could carry on, when her situation continued to worsen by the minute. "If only I were stronger…" she thought.


	3. The Blood and the Tears

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter Three

The Blood and the Tears

"It's happened," Heroki paused on the way home. Akira and Koga looked back at him, puzzled. "Damn, I thought we had more time."

"What is it?" Akira asked.

"It's San… she's taken all of Suni's divinity."

"No! It can't be!" Akira objected, though in his heart he knew.

"Is Suni okay!?" Koga demanded.

"She's fine… she just isn't a goddess anymore," Heroki sighed. "Come, we have to keep moving." With that, they trudged on.

The rest of the way was silent. Nobody wanted to speak. The moment was too bleak… too dark and depressed. When they made it home, Akira and Heroki took Koga up to a cave hidden far up the mountain.

"Even if mother does find him here, the cave is too small for her to be able to get to him," Heroki murmured.

"Indeed," Akira agreed. "Heroki and I are going to find Suni." He began to lead his brother back down the path.

"I want to come!" Koga insisted.

"No. Stay there and keep quiet. We'll be back," Heroki replied. Koga accepted this order begrudgingly and sat there as the two of them walked off.

"She's probably dead. You realize that don't you?" Akira said coldly.

"I know," Heroki sighed. "She fell… and probably fell to the ground. She probably _is_ dead. That's why I told Koga to stay there."

"It disgusts me," Akira growled.

"San wouldn't have done this intentionally. She must have lost control," Heroki objected.

"I don't give a damn what her excuse is! I'll kill the god damn cur if anything happened to Suni!"

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Suni called down from up in a nearby tree. "Hello brothers."

"Suni! You're safe!" Heroki's eyes sparkled. Suni meant so much to him…

"Heroki!" Suni flew down and into Heroki's open arms.

"You're angel… you still have her," Akira noted.

"Yep, in desperation I called out for Furious Fang and she came. I don't know why," Suni laughed

"That's good," Akira nodded. "Now, come on."

"Where are we going?" Suni asked.

"We're going up to a small cave. Koga is waiting for you there," Akira said.

"Yay! Koga!" Suni grinned.

"You seem happy," Heroki mused.

"Well of course," Suni smiled widely, "he's Koga."

"Suni, Koga's in trouble," Akira blurted out. "Mother knows about him and she plans to kill him. That's why we brought him here."

"NO! You can't let her do that!" Suni screamed.

"Calm down, dear sister. We brought him here because she knows where he's supposed to be. She'll look for him in the Forbidden Realm, not here."

"Okay then… thanks Heroki, Akira. Did Midori come?" Suni asked hopefully. Koga's mother was always so kind and loving. It made Suni realize what a disappointment her own mother was. However, her relationship with her mother never changed. She still loved her. She just grew to love Midori more.

"No… she chose not to come," Akira admitted.

"Suni? Suni!" Koga cried out, seeing Heroki Akira and Suni approaching.

"Koga!" Suni broke free from Heroki and ran to see Koga. She threw herself into his arms so forcefully that she knocked him to the ground.

"I think I've lost my position as Suni's favorite," Heroki laughed softly.

"Don't force so much cheeriness about it. It becomes more obvious the more you fake enthusiasm about it."

"Oh… so it's that obvious, Akira?" he frowned.

"Be honest with your feelings. Suni will take it worse if she finds out you were hiding your disappointment."

"I suppose you're right."

Moro had come earlier than expected. Midori panicked. She hadn't had time to prepare. She had just barely finished erasing Koga's tracks and all other signs of where the boy had gone. There had been no time to plan on how to deal with Moro.

"Where is the boy!?" Moro demanded.

"My child?" Midori, back turned to Moro, cut the backside of her forearm and wiped up a few drops of blood, smearing it across her face. It was the only excuse she could think of. She turned to face Moro. "He's gone. I ate him."

"You lie, wench! Where is the filthy cur!?"

Moro had seen right through. What now?

"I…," Midori sighed, her final courage swimming to the surface. "I don't know where but even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

It was over in an instant but Moro wasn't going to let it end so simply. Midori had died before she hit the ground - she wasn't raised to fight - but Moro continued. She mutilated the body, picked it up, and headed home. She didn't have Suni's precious demon friend but Moro figured maybe the mutilated mother would persuade her.

It was an hour later when Kitsu realized Moro had been in the Forbidden Realm. He immediately ran to check on Midori. However, the cave was empty. All that was there was a giant blood stain, which took up nearly half the floor…

Kitsu darted out the door instantaneously. He tore down the path at top speed, far surpassing his average speed. He just ran. He couldn't think; he just ran.

Kitsu tripped and fell to the ground. At first, he could not get up, so he just laid there in the mud and cried. The tears were red.

_Why? Why Midori? She never hurt anyone! She never did anything wrong! Why? WHY? WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH US THAT WE DESERVE THIS TORMENT!?_ Kitsu's mind was screaming and his body wouldn't move. The fresh red tears continued to tumble down his cheeks. Eventually, he calmed down enough to regain control of his body. He slowly got to his feet again and stood still for a second. Then he took off… appearing to passers-by as nothing more than a silver blur.

A few minutes later, another wolf-yoko wandered into the cave. She had seen Kitsu enter and flee and she had gotten curious. Her name was Ai and she had long bright red hair and gleaming green eyes. She was about Kitsu's age. She entered the cave, saw the huge puddle of blood across the floor, and, likewise, she fled.

Subconsciously, Ai followed Kitsu's path out of the Forbidden Realm and into the deep forests of Suni's homeland. It was here, while Suni was out getting food, that Ai and Suni met for the first time.

Ai had heard, or rather read, of Suni from Kitsu. Kitsu didn't talk so he and Ai spoke through the written word. Kitsu had taken an obvious liking to her and Ai was jealous. When they met, Ai looked Suni over. Black hair, fangs, pointed ears, blue eyes, and a black tail - what was so special about her? Ai growled and got to her feet, for she had literally ran into Suni.

"Where the hell are they?" Ai demanded.

"Who… do you mean?" Suni blinked.

"You know damn well who I mean! Where are Kitsu Koga and Midori!?"

"Midori and Kitsu are missing?" Suni's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"You mean you didn't know they were missing? How could you miss it!? The cave is covered in wolf's blood!" Ai screamed.

"No… no it can't be. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. Sure Midori stayed behind but… mother was after Koga… not Midori. No, it didn't happen. It didn't happen!" Suni screamed, covering her ears in an attempt to block out Ai's future words.

However, words weren't the first thing on Ai's mind. Kitsu and Midori were. She kicked Suni in the stomach as forcefully as she could. "Listen here, wench! Midori's dead! I wanna break down and cry myself but I know Kitsu's here somewhere and _he's_ alive! So… you gonna sit here bitching and screaming or are you going to help me find him?"

"Let's go," Suni nodded. They began to run. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Ai snapped bitterly.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Ai," she answered. "And you're Suni. I know that fact too god damn well."

"Ai… I've never met you before… but if I've done something that somehow upset you I'm sorry," Suni frowned, "but I think we should team up and find Kitsu immediately."

"You and Kitsu! That's what upsets me! It makes my blood boil! He was mine until you came along!" Ai shouted.

"What?" Suni blinked.

Ai jolted to a halt and blushed awkwardly. "N-never mind."

"If you like Kitsu, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Suni smiled. "He is a very sweet boy."

"Shut up! I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Okay, we have to keep going anyway," Suni said. They started off again. "By the way, now that I think about it, I've heard your name before. Thousands of times, in fact. In my head. I hear it every night in Kitsu's prayers."

"Kitsu… prays for me?" Ai blinked.

"He prays that your mouth and your emotions don't get you into serious trouble," Suni giggled. "He also prays for your happiness."

"Humph, never needed divine intervention to keep me out of trouble and I never will. I can take care of myself."

"We'll find Kitsu faster if we fly. Grab me hand," Suni thrust her hand out and Ai latched onto it quickly and firmly. "Furious Fang!" Within instants, they were airborne, circling the forest.

Ai pinpointed a silver dot. "I see Kitsu! Over there!"

Suni descended and scooped up the silver-haired one with her other arm. "Hello," she smiled.

"Mi…do…ri…" Kitsu sniffled. Ai's mouth fell open. Ai, in ten years of knowing Kitsu, had not once heard him speak.

"What?" Suni blinked at him. Kitsu grabbed hold of her collar.

"Midori! Midori! She's dead! She's dead!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

Suni made a quick landing and released Ai so that she could embrace Kitsu fully. "Calm down, Kitsu. This is not how I imagined the return of your voice. I thought it would be more joyous."

"Midori!" Kitsu shook his head.

"Calm down… There's nothing we can do about what has already transpired," Suni kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Midori…" This time it was Ai who spoke. "You know her better than us Suni… so tell us, where did your mother put Midori's body!?"

"I'm afraid… we'll find her when we return to Koga," Suni frowned and turned to lead them to the hideaway.


	4. The Pain Just Won't Stop

Before I start, I'd like to say thanks to all my great reviewers hugs them all especially Duo, since Duo was the first anonymous reviewer to review a story of mine.  Thanks for being a trailblazer of sorts, Duo.  ;; Sorry, I have a thing for blowing things out of proportion.  Anyway, speaking of Duo, I'd also like to say here briefly that Koga is the only InuYasha character who will appear in this story unless I happen to add in other wolves like Hakkaku or Ginta.  That's why I called it a _slight_ crossover.

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter Four

The Pain Just Won't Stop

            Suni approached the cave, unwilling to enter.  However, she knew better than to show her fear to Kitsu.  Kitsu seemed to be delicately balanced on her every action.  If she became fearful now, his world would come to a crashing halt.  She bit her lower lip, trying to conquer the nervousness and fear but to no avail.

            Though the feelings did not go away, she entered cautiously.  Suni found relatively what she expected to find.  Koga was sprawled out on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.  She looked around for Akira and Heroki.  Heroki was nowhere to be found and Akira was in the back, flipping over dirt with a shovel.

            "He's burying Midori," Suni assumed.

            "Midori," Kitsu whimpered again, sniffling.

            Koga jumped at his mother's name and stared at the supposed mute.  A reaction to be expected, Suni was sure.

            "K-Koga… Koga, I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  It's all my fault.  It's all my fault.  IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Suni fell to her knees, tears gushing from her eyes.

            "Never!" he objected harshly.  "Never, you hear me!?  I could never hold you responsible for this Suni!"

             "Koga…" Suni blinked.

            "Finished," Akira said emptily.

            "Where's Heroki?" Suni questioned.

            "I think he went for a walk.  He seemed a bit… upset."

            "I hope he's alright…" Suni dried the tears from her eyes.  When Heroki was angry, he tended to get himself in over his head.

            "He'll be fine," Akira assured, though still dealing with his own doubts.  "He can handle himself."

            "I think I'll go find him," she sniffled.  "We all know what he gets like when he's upset."

            "I'll come with you," Koga said shakily.

            "It's best that you stay here, Koga," Suni shook her head.  "I refuse to lose anyone else as dear to me as you are."

            "I understand," Koga nodded, a fresh tear tracing down his left cheek slowly.

            Suni left quietly and began walking down the path.  She had barely walked a hundred feet when she was sucker-punched from behind.  She turned to see Ai standing behind her, fist clenched in a red-hot rage.

            "HOW COULD YOU?  HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK AWAY FROM THEM?" Ai yelled.

            "I'm sorry.  I know they need me but I must find my brother.  If this upset him, he might actually attack mother.  He might be killed too.  So… while I do care, my top priority is keeping everyone I can _alive_."

            Ai paused.  She didn't know what to say.  She was still angry but how could she attack such a just position.  Ai growled, turned away sharply, and stormed back into the cave.  Suni continued on in search of her brother…

            "You bitch," Heroki growled.

            "Hello Heroki," Moro smirked, though she did not turn to face him.

            "She was an innocent by-stander!  How could you do that to her?"

            "I do as I please.  You know that.  Do you suddenly have an issue with the way things work Heroki?"

            "SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!!!  HOW COULD YOU!?!"

            A fight broke out instantly and it ended as abruptly as it began.  Within a few minutes, Heroki had been thrown to the ground in a bloody mess.

            "If you were not my son, I would not have spared your life.  Be grateful," Moro snarled and left.

            Suni found her brother Heroki leaning against a tree an hour later, a tattered heavy-breathed heap of blood and tears.  She approached quietly and used what little goddess powers she still retained to heal him.

            "Heroki?"

            "Why did it have to be her?" he sniffled.

            Suni was taken aback by her brother's unexpected outpour of emotion.  He never cared about demons before.  Why now?

            "Why couldn't it have been Retendo?  Or some other demon?  Why _her_?"

            "She was the next best thing when Koga disappeared I suppose," Suni frowned.  "Brother?"

            "Meeting her today," he wiped a tear away from his eye.  "Never mind.  It's stupid.  You'd laugh."

            "I promise I won't.  Come now, tell me," Suni insisted.

            "I think… I fell in love with Midori," Heroki said softly.

            "My… I never would have expected…"

            "She's not Koga's mother, you know," he said, seeming to stray from the topic.  Her mate has another woman who he had the child with.  Then he left Midori with the child."

            "Why do you mention it?"

            "It means that he didn't want her… that I could have taken her as my mate if things had turned out differently," he murmured.

            "The pain continues to stay," Suni began to cry suddenly.  "Make it go away.  I can't take the pain.  Tears streaming down my face as the sky drops rain.  It hurts just to breathe.  I'm in the darkest deepest pit, on my knees.  The endless stream of blood and tears… it just burns and cuts and scrapes and sears.  Why can't the pain go away?  Why can't it vanish, like the day?"

            "Indeed," Heroki answered, picking himself up off the ground.  "I smell a storm coming.  Let's go back.  I'm sure the others need us anyway."

            "Yes, they probably do," Suni nodded solemnly.  They began to walk back toward the cave.

            "Oh Suni… do we have to let Akira know… that Mother flat-out kicked my ass?" Heroki asked, hoping to bring back some of the long-gone happiness and smiles.

            "No, of course not," Suni replied seriously.  The seriousness saddened him more.  They continued to trudge on.

            _The pain just won't stop._


	5. A Final Confrontation

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter Five

A Final Confrontation

"I must get going soon," Suni stated randomly, while sharpening her sword. Everyone in the cavern turned to look at her curiously. She ignored it, however.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked.

"Where do you think? It's my fault Midori died, Koga. I'm going to set things straight," Suni stopped sharpening her blade and tested it on her finger. Blood began to flow forth. "Perfect."

"You can't!" Koga yelled. "She'll kill you!"

"He's right Suni," Heroki agreed.

"Sometimes… life isn't as important as a life mission. I'm going to keep you all safe. I'm going to make sure everything turns out okay for you all. Even if I die in the process." Suni sheathed her sword and stood.

"I don't like you, Suni," Ai said honestly, "but get me a weapon because I'm going with you."

"No, I can't let you do that," she shook her head.

"I'm going and that's final! Anyone who makes Kitsu cry is going to face the full extent of my wrath," Ai growled angrily.

"Fine," Suni went deep into the caverns and returned with a sword, a dagger, and a wolf demon's breastplate. "Put the breastplate on. If you're going with me, I insist that you at least have a decent armor on."

Ai put on the breastplate and took the sword and dagger both. "Let's go."

"We're off," Suni said to the others as Ai and she left the cave.

"Best of luck," Koga called softly.

"Same to you Koga," Suni sighed. "I must succeed. If I don't, Koga will die," she whispered to herself.

"So, Suni," Ai tried to strike up a conversation as they walked. "Why are you and Kitsu so close?"

"I don't know. I guess the same reason Koga and I are close."

"And that is?" Ai raised an eyebrow.

"Because… they're counting on me to fight for their equality. The quality of their lives depends on whether I can change the system or not."

"So, do you love them?"

"Yes. I love them both so dearly. It seems to me… that most of the greatest people around have endured some of the greatest sufferings," Suni stated solemnly.

"Do you realize how much Kitsu loves you?" Ai asked.

"Yes. It seems a bit selfish to say, but it feels good to know how much he loves me."

"I think," Ai stepped in Suni's way and stared her straight in the eye, "you don't understand how Kitsu loves you."

"How Kitsu loves—Oh my, you don't mean he--?"

"That's why I hate you," Ai admitted. "I've been by his side for ten years - loyal to no end. Then you came in and he was following you around like a lost puppy. Did all those years I spent with him honestly mean so little?"

"Ai… I'm sorry. I have no intention of taking Kitsu from you."

"Let's get a move on. It's not every day you fight a goddess to the death, eh?"

"True," Suni laughed softly.

"Your sister is approaching," Moro stated.

"I have no right to call her my sister after what I've done to her," San thought to herself.

"She is coming with a half-breed and she's coming for a fight. You will battle the half-breed. I will take on your sister."

"Will you kill her?" San asked.

"I've let her have her way for too long. It's the only option left," Moro sighed.

"I won't let you! You can't kill her!" San shouted.

"I have no choice! I shall end her life and you'll stay out of the way!" Moro ordered harshly.

"But mother--!"

"Silence! You give me no choice!" she growled. "Puppet Maneuver."

San fell over and lay on the ground for a few minutes. She then arose. Her eyes were devoid of any life or emotion.

"Now, you will battle the half-breed and you will not get in my way. Understood, my puppet?"

"Understood, Master Moro," San replied emptily.

"Mother, come on out and face your Forbidden Child. Look upon me with your disgust and remember I am only half of what you are!" Suni yelled bitterly as they approached the main den.

"Nice one," Ai remarked with a smirk. "I'm starting to like you."

"I'll take that as a great complement," Suni replied.

"Sh, someone's coming out," Ai noted.

San stepped out of the den with her angel exposed. Blue crystals were jutting forth from the angel's body and San moved as if she were on puppet strings.

"She's tainted. Mother put her in Puppet Maneuver," Suni growled. "Watch yourself. Puppet Maneuver means she has no control over her action."

"Fine with me," Ai unsheathed her sword. "If I'm fighting to the death, I want a challenge."

"Hello, Sister," San spoke hollowly, "Mother will be out to slay you shortly. In the meantime, I shall entertain myself with your half-breed friend." She flew into the air and landed on top of Ai with such force that a cloud of dust surrounded the scene.

"AI!!!" Suni cried out. She then turned her attention to the den. "Mother, you will pay for what you have done today."


	6. An End to War

The Epics of the Wolf

Chapter Six

An End to War

Suni was prepared for the worst when the dust cleared. She expected Ai to be dead. After all, San was in Puppet Maneuver. Without San's conscience keeping her power in check, San had nearly limitless power. Ai being dead seemed like the _best_ possible outcome of the assault.

Suni gasped as she caught glimpse of Ai, very much alive. She was holding San off with an energy force field of some sort. San jumped back and Ai let the shield down. Suni ran over to check on Ai.

"She attacked once, jumped back, and attacked again. When she jumped back, I put up the barrier," Ai explained.

"Are you okay, Ai? You look upset…" Suni noted her twisted facial features.

"I'm not upset, stupid; I'm in pain!" Ai pointed out. Suni's eyes suddenly fell upon the reddened hand Ai had tightly pressed to her side.

"Ai…" Suni blinked.

"She got me on the first charge," Ai groaned softly.

"Puppet maneuver is powerful but it is also flawed. The technique limits defensive actions. This is why San jumps back after every assault - she is unable to defend herself."

"I see… So we should go on the offensive, right?"

"Indeed," Suni nodded. "I'll go first. Follow behind."

"You expect me to let you lead?" Ai snorted softly.

"It's for your protection. If she manages any counter-offense, she will hit me instead of you."

Ai saw San coming from behind Suni. "Watch out!" she cried as she forced up a barrier.

San ran into the barrier and was thrown back full-force. She hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Suni wanted to cry when she saw her sister stand up with her one arm twisted in the opposite direction.

"If you can't fight, I'll understand. I won't necessarily forgive but I'll understand," Ai stated.

"I was once told never to hate anyone… because it tainted the heart. However, I have learned something else through experience," Suni replied.

"Oh really? What's that?" Ai raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You don't need to hate in order to turn on someone," Suni readied her blade for the taste of blood, a taste that neither her nor her weapon relished. "Come. We move."

Suni darted forward and Ai followed at a slower but relatively close speed. Ai was suffering from the wounds but they did not slow her down as much as they should have. Suni drew close to San, shut her eyes tight, and blindly swung her sword. The blade struck flesh but, before Suni could open her eyes, her sister had already retaliated, unfazed by the steaming hot blood flowing from her waistline.

Suni's eyes were frozen wide open in shock and pain. For a few seconds, all that was heard was the dripping of Suni's blood on the gritty ground. Then Suni coughed and up came blood.

Ai was worried when she saw the dagger tear through Suni's stomach, though she would never admit concern for the other girl. However, with San's only weapon burrowed so far into Suni's flesh and muscle that it would be impossible to withdraw in one swift pull, Ai realized the new advantage - San was now weaponless.

Ai took the opportunity with eager enthusiasm. She aimed for San's wounded arm and struck. The hand, along with half of the forearm, went flying off, landing a good few yards away in a bloody slosh. San seemed as if she felt no pain. She failed to respond with even a twitch of the muscles or a twisted look of pain upon her face. San stood there, cold and isolated, as her limb was hacked off and flung to the ground. Then, she drew a sword from her hip that had previously gone unnoticed and struck Ai down ruthlessly.

Ai flopped to the ground like a rag doll, moaning as a puddle of her own blood began to surround her.

"Mother… you… COWARD!" Suni hit her sister with the back of her hand, gasping for breath. "Hiding… behind your… puppet…"

"Puppet?" San asked mockingly in a voice not her own. "My dear child, could a mere puppet do all this?"

"'The mother, claimed to be sacred, shall take her one daughter and set her out on the other. There shall be much blood-letting and the mother shall take pleasure in it. She is a hollow soul, pitting the troubled daughter against the pure daughter. The heavens shall cry, mouring the sisters as they are forced to drown one another in their own blood.' So says the sacred text; so you have made it. Mother, you sicken me."

"If I sicken you so much, why don't you kill me?" San smiled tauntingly.

"That is not you… That is just your voice… You have yet to show yourself," Suni argued.

"My dear child," San laughed softly, "if you wanted me to surface, you should have just asked. I would be happy to grant your request."

Moro appeared from the den above and San retreated. Suni glared at her mother. "Come down here. I believe you have a matter to settle with my blade…"

"You poor naïve child. Once I found out about the demons and crossbreeds, did you honestly think I would not take action?" Moro asked.

"I did not expect you to brutally slaughter one of your daughter's own flesh and blood."

Before another word was spoken, before a single eye had an opportunity to blink, Suni was on the ground, her wolfish mother above her, trying desperately to bite. Suni was striving to stave her mother off with her sword, which was planted firmly in her mother's jaws, among the many sharp colossal teeth.

As her blade quivered madly between her mother's fangs, Suni could barely make out the reflection of the sunset. Suni let out a chuckle. Her mother was in for quite the surprise.

Back in the cave, hours before she had even announced that she was leaving, Suni had pulled her brothers aside and spoken with them.

"What is it, Suni?" Heroki asked.

"I am thinking of going after mother this afternoon. All I know is I can't let things keep progressing in the manner that they currently are. I was hoping I could count on your assistance."

"I would be glad to help, Suni. However, do you not think it is too much to ask of someone like Akira who follows rules so strict--?" Heroki managed to say before being interrupted.

"Do not tell me what I will and will not do, Heroki. I will come to your aid, Suni; I will be there at sunset," Akira folded his arms over his chest and Suni had almost seen the cocky smirk on his face that had faded over the years. It made her wonder why he had stopped smirking like that. His face was so hardened and cold now.

"Agreed, we will join you at sunset."

"Thank you."

Yes, they would be there any minute. Suni just had to hold on until then. In a desperate move to put an end to the deadlock between her and her mother, Suni kicked up her feet and now held the sword deep in her mother's mouth with her feet as she made an agonizing attempt to pry her sister's dagger from the wound in her stomach. Suni whimpered as she pulled the blade free from her gut in a spray of crimson. She instantly took the dagger and aimed for Moro's chest.

Another spray of crimson came, and the hot blood painted dots of red up Suni's chest and neck all the way to her cheek. Moro instantly retreated.

"Mere physical wounds. Easily healed in time. I thought Heroki would have taught you something a little more useful."

"I intended to… but you did not exactly allow me the time to teach her," Heroki appeared in the sunset with a self-righteous smile on his lips. It was the breath of hope Suni had been waiting for. Heroki and Akira had arrived.

"Oh, so you've betrayed me now too, have you, Akira?" Moro asked. "What a shame. Oh well, it was only a matter of time. I knew it would not take long. After all, you were the first to turn on me, weren't you? If memory serves, was I not the one who gave you those scars?"

Suni turned and stared at her brother. Suddenly she understood why the cocky smile had faded. The smile left when the scars appeared. Akira had been brought back to the painful realization that he had superiors in the worst of ways.

"That is the ancient past."

"Ah, but you haven't forgotten it, have you, my boy? Of course not. The scars would have faded by now if you had forgotten."

Akira had had enough. He drew his sword and lunged, heartlessly aiming his first strike as a killer strike. He missed his initial target but still struck flesh. Painted red by a gush of blood, Akira pried his sword out and struck again before Moro simply leaned down and bit into his shoulder. Akira screamed.

"AKIRA!" Suni rushed in and jabbed her sword between her mother's fangs, using it to force her mouth to open. Akira was soon released and Suni grabbed him and retreated to a safe distance. "Are you alright?"

"I'll manage," he groaned softly. "Suni, there's something you should know. You are not the first of us to go against mother and befriend the crossbreeds and other demons. I was once in love with a yoko and her brother, a yoko/wolf demon crossbreed, was my best friend. One day, Moro found out. The next day, when I went to visit, I found their den painted red with their own blood. Mitsura's chest had been torn open so that her blood filled her lungs and drowned her. She had been alive for every moment of the pain. I just lost it. I attacked Moro and I was beaten. These scars I bear are the memories of my past… the burden of my present… and the curse of my future. You do not want these scars, Suni. You must win."

"I shall not fail, my dear brother," Suni smiled kindly at her brother and touched his bitten shoulder. The wounds instantly turned to scars.

"Healing magic," Akira murmured.

"Well, I did have time to learn a few things," Suni explained. "Stay here. Heroki and I can handle the rest."

"No, I shall help."

"You have helped enough. You're exhausted. Just rest," she assured.

"We should combine our powers to attack," Heroki suggested. "Let's move."

Suni and Heroki took a rushing start toward Moro together, both with their blades drawn. As they came within range, they both struck. Moro collapsed.

"Impossible… no mere physical attack could defeat me," Moro growled.

"I shall quote the sacred text one last time before I go. 'And the dog shall be put in its place, the beast shall be sealed away, for the wicked mother has lost her grace, she has been defeated by her own children, the strays'. We beat you with the strength of our emotions; not the strength of our holy magic," Suni sheathed her sword and walked away, shortly after followed by Heroki. They returned to Akira to find a surprise.

"Akira… your scars…" Heroki stared.

"They're gone," Suni said.

"You have helped me face my past, Suni," Akira smiled sincerely. It was a very different look for him. Not necessarily bad but different.

"Where's Ai?" Heroki asked.

"Oh no… AI!" Suni ran off to where she had left Ai.

"Heh. Quit shouting. I'll be fine," Ai said softly, gasping for breath. Her blood encircled her now, in a perfect circle. There was so much blood. Suni could not believe that Ai was still alive.

"Hush," Suni knelt down beside her, a crimson splatter flying up as her knees splashed into the blood. "Be quiet. Save what energy you have left. It might allow me time to heal you."

"Quit telling me what to do, you stupid goddess."

"Ai… please…"

"You… did great out there… I'm surprised at your level… of skill… You look like such a… pushover…" Ai sighed, her head tilting into the reddened mud.

"Ai!" Suni shouted. "Come on, Ai! Don't die on me now!"

"I told you to stop… shouting. I'm right here, you stupid goddess. I can hear you just… fine."

Suni touched her hands to Ai's battered body and began healing the wounds. She knew there was a high chance that her efforts might be in vain but she tried anyway.

"I'm… not gonna make it Suni," Ai said, finally accepting fate.

"Yes you are!" Suni objected vehemently.

"Take this… to Kitsu for me… and tell him… I'm sorry…" Ai tried to hand Suni something but Suni closed Ai's hand around it again, letting her arm down, back to her side.

"No, you're taking it to him yourself," Suni insisted as she finished healing the wounds. It was only a matter of time now. Either Ai would slowly regain her energy and return to normal, or she would continue to wither and eventually fade away. Suni could only sit there and watch for the outcome, whatever it may be.

…

A/N: Ok now people, do we want Ai to live or die?


End file.
